1.486 02
Author's Note #1: The events that occur in this story are fictional. They belong to MermaidatHeart, and you may not copy them without her permission. Author's note #2 : This story is a continuation of The Upgrade series. Many references will be made to it, and while reading the previous series is optional, it's highly recommended. Author's note #3: This is a continuation of 1.486 01. It will only make sense if you read the link above. Author's note #4: This author owns none of the art and images shown. ---- 'July 13, 2115' 'Time: 4:10 p.m. 6 Days Post-Omniscience' Location: Unknown Sprawled out on a patch of grass, Chad Wentworth lay there, unconscious, and next to his girlfriend, who was also asleep. Drool was hanging from his mouth, and his breathing was heavy, but he was alive. And so was she. They weren't the only one dreaming away the day. Nearby, in a neat circle, were forty-eight others. Among those others, were none other than Trevor, Ethan, Louise, and the man Louise bumped into, whose real name was Ezra. They were all about to wake up. "MADDIE, NOOO!!!" A deep voice shrieked, waking up a few others, including Chad and Alana. Chad's mind was in a fog, and the last thing he could remember was a blinding flash, before it all went black. He looked around at the other faces, most of which were teenagers like himself, but a few appeared to be young adults. He knew none of them. "Where am I?" One asked nervously, a boy asked as he began to look around at everyone with a look of curiosity etched across his face. "....My family!" Another said, a hand on her chest, as she felt her breathing speed up gradually. "Why's everyone leaving?" A third tried to comprehend what had happened, but was failing. A woman stepped into the center, where everyone could see her. Chad didn't know it at the time, but this woman was Louise Annaheimer, "Everyone, calm down!" "HOW CAN YOU TELL US TO CALM DOWN?!" A older looking man wearing a Yankees baseball cap and a leather jacket looked like he was out of his mind, "MY WIFE AND KIDS JUST ABANDONED ME!!" "I thought I was the only one!" A woman in her thirties with blonde hair cascading down her back spoke up timidly. Her gray eyes glanced around, looking at everyone besides her. A young Asian girl who was around Chad's age, had looked around at other with puzzlement swirling through her eyes. "W-where......why......w-what happened?" She stuttered, yet at the same time demanded. She wanted answers, and she wanted them then and there. "I..." Chad looked for the right words, seeing Alana out of the corner of his eye, "I think we witnessed something we weren't supposed to." "What does that mean?" She asked, much more confused then she was moments ago. Before Chad could answer, someone let out a scream. Relief was flooding through his eyes. "Trevor!" Across the circle, a young man with light brown hair hugged someone Chad thought he recognized, "Thank God! I-I thought we died!" The other boy, supposedly named Trevor, looked as nervous as all the others, but he did a slightly better job at hiding it, "Did we die? Are we in Heaven or something?" He questioned. "I don't think so," The woman from before, of whom had attempted to calm the group, spoke up once more, "How about we start from scratch? How many of you can recollect what happened?" "I think I remember," Chad eyed his girlfriend with surprise. Alana had finally said something, "My boyfriend and I-we were on a date." She began, gesturing to Chad. "And then...the ground just shook." "We thought it was an Earthquake, but it stopped soon after," He clarified for her, "After it stopped, we saw everyone just stand up and leave." Louise nodded, "Good, that's good. Does everyone agree that the ground shook?" Mumbles of "yes" and nods of heads were passed around the circle. "We tried getting their attention." Alana continued, "We tried yelling at them, snapping in front of their faces, but nothing worked." Chad quickly wrapped the story up, "That's when we realized, they were going in the direction of this bright light...but, I blacked out before we could do anything else," His girlfriend nodded slowly, squeezing his hand. The woman in the blonde braid crossed her arms, "This has to be a joke. Someone must have set us up! It must be for some new TV show!" "Who would be that cruel to makes us think humans were leaving?" The man with the Yankees cap asked. "I don't think this is a joke," Louise shook her head, "I think that humans have abandoned Earth." Chad cleared his throat. It made sense, somehow, yet it gave him chills, "So then why are we still here?" "Because, we're hybrids," Everyone turned to look at the boy who'd spoken. It was that Trevor kid. After being greeted by blank stares, Trevor slumped his shoulders, "Oh, come on. Surely you all know about hybrids by now!" "I knew about hybrids, but I didn't know I was one," Mickey, the man in the Yankees cap, spoke slowly. The woman with the blonde braid, Nikki, looked down at her shoes, "Me either. I always assumed I was as normal as it could get," She let out an emotionless laugh, before crossing her arms and began asserting everyone around her. Louise raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I read about hybrids once. How people are somehow immune to The Programmers and their commands. But I had no idea..." She silently counted the people present, including herself, "Fifty. Fifty people are left on Earth. That's scary." The Asian blonde, Thalia was her name, looked shocked. "Fifty?!" "Out of seven billion people on Earth, only fifty are hybrids," The obvious words slipped out of his mouth before Chad could stop them. "Well, I'm glad you're one of them, babe," Alana kissed Chad on the cheek, causing him to blush. Trevor had a look of jealousy on his face, but quickly looked away before anyone else noticed. "I think we should move onto our plan of survival. There are fifty of us. That's plenty." "He's right," Louise agreed, "We'll make do with what we have. Right now, we need a leader." "How about you do it?" Alana suggested, "You seem to be the best at keeping everyone in order." "Well, that only seems fair. Does anyone object?" Louise eyed everyone in the circle using those two sentences. Nobody said anything. The new leader shrugged, "Well, looks like I'm leader then." "Hey, do you guys see that?" Thalia pointed outside the circle. As she spoke, people clustered and squinted. Someone had been watching them. Louise turned her attention back to the group. "Does anyone have any weapons?" Everyone shook their head, "Damn," She cursed, before returning her gaze to the thing in the far distance. "Hey, who's there?!" Laughing was heard, echoing through the air. All heads snapped in his direction, as gasps escaped few parted lips. A boy stepped out of the bushes. It was a teenager around the same age as Chad, maybe a year older, with brown-gray hair and eyes the color of tree bark. He was tall, taller than her, and he seemed to be proud of it. He had a bit pride in his smirk, which freaked Chad out. He spoke, his voice wispy, "You are correct. Your people have long since abandoned this planet." "Who the hell are you?" Louise seemed ready to strangle this kid. "Folks call me Alexander," The boy wiped some dust off his sleeve, "And I suppose you'd like an answer as why you all are still here. To tell you the truth, however, that is beyond me. All we did was merely take over it after your species left." "Wait, we?" Trevor had a confused look on his face. Alexander nodded, "Why, of course! Did you really think I'd take over this planet by myself?" As he spoke, Chad glanced behind him. Surrounding the fifty hybrids, were hundreds, if not thousands, of people with white eyes. They had no weapons, but they didn't need any. They already were more powerful than any policemen Chad had ever encountered. Alana gulped, and wrapped herself in Chad's arms, "There's...so many of them!" "Indeed," Alexander's eyes had turned white as well, "We, are the subhumans." Category:Stories Category:1.486 Parts Category:The Omniscience Parts